Klaus Returns
by Alec fanfic
Summary: Klaus returns with Stefan looking for some more companions. He has his eyes set on Carline.


**It had been 4 whole months since anyone had seen Klaus and Stefan. Damon had grown closer to Caroline and his relationship with Elena had grown stronger. This is spin -off of the beginning of season 3. **

Damon walked down the street, smiling to himself as his mind wanders to the memory of last night. He and Caroline had talked the whole night and she had fallen asleep In his arms. He finally came back to reality when he heard his name. "Damon!" said a voice in the distance. He knew who it was. Elena. He grinned and turned to see her, making her way to him through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. "Ah, Elena. What are you doing?" He spoke calmly and folded his arms. "I was just going to Caroline's house." She pointed down the street and smiled softly. Damon furrowed his brows when he heard her name. _Caroline._ He quickly smirked and nodded. "Blondie eh?". He chuckled , Elena nodded. "You should come over later, she could use some friends. She's having Tyler issues." She sighed. Damon grimaced and scoffed. Wouldn't that be interesting? He thought. Then raised a pleased brow. "I'll plan on it." He replied quietly and looked down at his watch. "I have some business to attend to at the moment though, so do excuse me." He placed a gentle hand on Elena's shoulder and patted it. "See you later, Elena.". He wasn't sure how to act with her. His feelings were so messed up. He cared for both Elena and Caroline. He shook his head away trying to get his thoughts to disappear and walks towards Mystic Grill.

Stefan and Klaus had just arrived at Mystic Falls. Stefan more confused then ever, "What are we doing here, Klaus…?" he mumbled. They were walking down the sidewalk as Klaus spotted Damon enter the grill. An evil smirk formed on his lips and he quickened his pace, following Damon. "Just play along." He chuckled and opened the door to the café. Stefan let out an annoyed sigh and stepped inside, looking around at the familiar place. He hoped Elena wasn't there. Meanwhile, Damon took a seat at the bar being oblivious to the fact Klaus and Stefan were right behind him. He ordered a bourbon and rested his elbows on the counter. Klaus strode over to Damon and took a seat next to him, a smug smile on his lips. Damon slowly turned his head to see who was next to him. "Klaus…" he breathed. Klaus looked at him and grinned, tapping his fingers on the counter. "Hello, Damon." he said, a gloating tone in his voice. He locked eyes with Damon and spoke slowly "I don't want you interfering with my plans here, is that understood?". Damon nodded, trying to hide the fact he had been sipping small amounts of vervain. Klaus grinned. _Why was he here? Thought Damon to himself. He wasn't able to talk. He turned his head and saw Stefan. Stefan raised his brows as if to say hello, then turned away as Klaus walked past him and exited the building. Damon sat there confused as to what they were planning and downed his drink, then stood and headed to Caroline's house to warn her and Elena. _

_Once Damon arrived at the house he walked in without a care. His mind was racing. "Where are you two?". "In here!" Caroline responded. Damon followed the sound of her voice and made his way to the kitchen. He furrowed his brows and inhaled hesitantly, "Klaus is here." he said. He looked more annoyed then worried . Elena jumped off the counter and narrowed her eyes at him. "And Stefan?" She said quietly. Damon glanced at her and nodded. "Wait, why?" Caroline interrupted . Damon shrugged and muttered under his breath "The bastard tried to compel me to stay out of his business.". Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at both Damon, and Elena. "I think he wants to get more 'friend'." Damon said with his jaw clenched while making air quotations with his fingers. Elena was to busy trying to think of ways to get Stefan back. Damon looked over at Caroline with a worried look in his eyes._

_"I'm afraid he might come for you." he said. Caroline looked at him with a small smile and shook her head, "Don't worry Damon, I can take care of myself.". Both of them turned to look out the window as they heard Klaus' voice outside. _


End file.
